Daddy?
by Mr Bubbles Loves me
Summary: Little Sisters shouldn't be without their Daddies...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or any characters in it, but I am absolutely obsessed enough to the point where I am willing to write fan fiction for it :) A beautiful game with a heartbreaking story, and wonderful characters. This was just my touch on the Big Daddy and Little Sister relationship. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy?" The distorted, child-like voice echoed throughout the corridors of Siren Alley. Turning the corner, a little girl in tattered rags appeared, her fluorescent eyes glowing a terrifyingly yellow tint. Her skin, though porcelain in appearance, was not enough to light the halls of the quarter. The child stepped over fallen scraps, broken glass, and frames that littered the streets, dragging along a grungy object of what looked to be a combination of a needle, baby bottle, and gas nozzle. The sound of scraping metal among the stoney walkway echoed throughout the nearby stores.

Shifting could be heard a few feet in front of the girl. Of course, she never noticed a change in volume, humming as she skipped towards a golden vent connected to the wall. "Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and bring me lollies, come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears, teddy bears..." She sang, smiling at her song, unaware of the deep, disturbing tone of her voice.

A shriek pierced through the air. Startled, the little girl stopped in her tracks. The noise sounded strange -one that she was not used to- and it caused her vision to blur slightly. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of the world around her, revealing the decaying, rotten form of the city she lived in. But soon, her sight became clear, making the blood crusted walls turn back into the shining, gold streaks that she recognized. A calming sensation spread throughout her body, allowing her muscles to relax and forget about whatever it was that had just happened.

A handsome prince stood before her, in suit and tie, holding a rose out for her to reach. She smiled again, making a move to reach toward the flower. Then another shriek sounded.

The man in front of her changed drastically - morphing into a disfigured monster in a matter of seconds. This _thing _-whatever it was- seemed to be hunched over on all fours, head down. It's long, gangly limbs moved in unnaturally flexibility as it slowly moved its body toward her. One leg (or arm) at a time, the creature cackled maniacally, it's laugh becoming more and more sinister with each step. Its nails protruded out of its fingers at odd angles, sharpened down to razor edged points. They dragged along the floor playfully, mimicking the sound of music.

Suddenly, the thing stopped. Only a few inches away from her face, she could hear that she was breathing heavily, though his head was still facing the ground. Agonizingly slow, the creature pulled its head up to look her in the eye. As he began to breathe heavier, her's stopped altogether.

The man before her was no longer human; tumors covered his face in swollen lumps, pushing his bulging, bloodshot eyes together and pulling his face apart. His elongated skull held an unnatural pointed tip, stretching his already tight, putrid skin. He smiled, revealing a mouthful of gums with knife-like teeth jutting out. As his eyes lit up in wild hunger, she heard a deep voice faintly whisper, "_Gimme what's in you' belly!_"

The girl screamed, a heart wrenching sound that was sure to awaken anyone within the vicinity. Her terror only made him laugh, and he watched as she scrambled to get away from him. This is what he referred to as 'games', and he was willing to play them all night long. "_Jus' need a dose, sweetie... Come on an' help me out!"_

_"Too many shadows! Sticky! Sticky!" _The girl screamed, running away from the man. Her heart raced as she looked for a means of escape. Finding the golden vent from before, she felt a sigh of relief. "Hidey hole!" She gasped, knowing exactly which way to run. Upon seeing the vent, her face lit up, though she felt terror pulsing throughout her veins. _"Why am I smiling? I don't wanna smile!" _She screamed in frustration.

"You're one of the voices!" The creature yelled from behind. "I won't hurt cha. _You can smile all ya want._" With that, he pounced, pushing himself off of the ground with his claws. "_This is part of the therapy!_"

As the little girl froze in place, her tiny legs trembled with fear. Tears filled her vision, clogging up all ways of seeing what terrible thing was bound to happen next. Less than five feet from her now, the monster let out another round of laughter. But it was covered up by a deep, rumbling noise that sounded almost like a whale.

The sound shocked the girl out of her current state, and she felt her heart soar with relief at the familiar sound. "_Daddy!_"

The man stumbled backwards, fear prominent among his face. He swallowed and took another, less sure, step toward the little girl. In less than a matter of seconds, his body was thrown across the hall and into the crumbling wall ahead, smashing down the structure with ease. A seven foot brute stood breathing heavily in front of the girl. His diving suit, soaked in rust, blood, and who know's what else, hung characteristically loose on his large stature. His helmet, usually filled with a beautiful yellow color, splotched red with rage. He let out a thunderous roar, slamming his bulky boot on the floor to emphasize his anger.

The little girl smiled at her Daddy's reaction.

"_Don't touch me!_" The hideous creature from before shouted, crawling out of the pile of bricks and drywall that newly surrounded him. He screeched and threw his arm forward, flinging a hooked object toward her protector. It thunked against his metal suit, leaving not even a scratch on his armor. A blue light flashed quickly, and suddenly the creature stood in place, flopping violently from what seemed to be an electrical voltage. "F-F-F-FUCK!" He screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Another light - red this time - beamed, catching the man on fire. A string of curses fell out of his mouth as he frantically tried to stop burning. The entire time he was ablaze though, the creature continued to attack her Daddy, slurring insane sentences regarding "treatments" and "medicine". Despite the horrific scene, the little girl managed a smile. "Oooh, marshmallow!" She giggled, and turned to her Daddy. "How about a scary-crow, little fire?" She felt her protector's mood lift slightly, though there was no way of seeing any emotion through the helmet.

As the creature screamed bloody murder and ran to find water, her protector quickly walked over to her. "Are we gonna be together again, Mr. Bubbles?" She asked. Without making a noise, the brute bent down on one knee and laid his large hand out in front of her. "Why thank you, _Sir_ Bubbles!" She laughed, accepting his hand without a moment's hesitation, and allowing him to place her on his shoulders.

The screams of the monster on fire disappeared, being replaced by melodic music that hung heavily in the air. The ruins that had surrounded her before were replaced with colorful interpretations of a beautiful castle. Golden statues were placed throughout the corridors, representing the shining knight that was now carrying her. A warm feeling entered her belly as she snuggled up closer to her Daddy. Why had she been so scared? Nothing was wrong at all! In fact, everything was great. Now, she wanted to get down and explore the world around them, though she knew that Mr. Bubbles wouldn't want her down just yet. Instead, she enjoyed being able to be so close to him.

Wait... She was always close to him, right? And there was never anything bad that _ever_ happened, because she was always safe with Daddy. Confusion lingered in her mind as she pondered this thought. Her vision shifted slightly, but before she could think too much about it, a sweet aroma entered the air. Taking a large breath in, she smiled. "Rosies and sunshine! I smell an _Angel, _Daddy!" Proudly, she pointed ahead of them. As he made his way forward, she nuzzled up closer to her protector.

"I love you, Daddy."

He made a soft whaling noise in response.


End file.
